A Christmas Tale
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Added the revised verison of Ch1 The day that they would meet, is on Christmas. The day that they fell in love is the day that they meet. Nothing can come between them... Or can it? Parings: InuKag, MirSan, SessRin [On Hold]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, okay, I should really learn to finish my other 2 fanfics, but I couldn't resist!!!!!!! I got this idea from a dream, and experiences from the past 10 Christmas. -. About this fanfic, I'm going to update like 3 chapters or 2, or 1. Until it's Christmas, this is not a really major fanfic. On Christmas however, I'm going to make this my main goal to finish this on Christmas Eve! So enjoy!  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Dedications: I dedicate this to my mother, sister and my father. But I mostly dedicate this to my father though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or its characters.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
A Christmas Tale

By: Angel Miko289

Prologue

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_It was the night of Christmas when six adults, seven children, and one teenager __gathered around a huge fire place, where a woman with sparkling bluish-grayish eyes, with raven black hair brought cookies and milk for everyone to eat.  
  
"Daddy tell us a story!!" exclaimed the young girl about the age of four as she munched on her cookie, with her violet eyes looking at her father.  
  
The man on the middle of the floor sighed then looked at his wife, pleading, his violet eyes begging for her to tell a story. __His wife, was sitting on the floor behind the children, looked at her husband with her bluish-grayish eyes and shook her head.  
  
He looked at his brother, who was smirking and sitting on a stool. His brother stared at him coldly and then shook his head, still smirking.  
  
Then the man turned to his sister in law, and his friend's wife. They both grinned at him, and also shook their heads.  
  
The poor man sighed then looked at his friend and the young teenager. They both grinned then shook their heads no.  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you The Christmas Tale" he said as he looked at the smiling children.  
  
"But we already know about the tale! It's about Santa Claus!" exclaimed the boy as he looked at his uncle. His golden eyes glaring at his uncle.  
  
"Yes, but this is a different story." He said as he looked at his brother, who was now smiling, his sister in law, smirking, his friends, the teen, and his wife.  
  
"It was close to Christmas....................................................."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? I really didn't describe the people that were in the house because it wasn't necessary. Of you are smart, and then you would know who's who. - If you like, you can guess in your reviews. Please REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh and I'm so sorry if this chappie sounds so corny!


	2. Ch 1

A/N: I'm doing a revised part to this, and I would like to thank the only reviewer I have for this fanfic. Thank you Random Unicorns. Anyways, this is revised version for this.

* * *

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Rachel, even though we haven't talked much; she's always been there for me, during good times and the bad ones.

* * *

Disclaimer: Right now I would be Hawaii, relaxing, and not busting my brains, if I did own Inuyasha.

* * *

Q-Q

* * *

A Christmas Tale 

By: AngelMiko278

Chapter 1

'_You just think that Christmas is just another holiday, were you just get presents from your parents. But that's wrong, this is also a time of year, you can change, and also miracles big or small can happen, all you have to do is wish…..'_

_-Memoir of Kagome Hiragishi_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A boy around the age 18 trudged through the snow his violet eyes down cast, and he was wearing a large black- bluish overcoat, and was wearing coal black boots, passing a large group of carolers that were singing 'The Little Drummer Boy'

_'Come they told me_

_Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_A new born King to see,_

_Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_Our finest gifts we bring_

_Pa, rum,pum, pum, pum,_

_To lay before the King_

_Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_Rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_Rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_So to honor Him_

_Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum,_

_When we come.'_

At the corners of boy's mouth curled and he passed by them. He always did like the song 'The Little Drummer Boy.'

He turned to a corner and then he stopped at a house that was huge. No, let me rephrase that, HUMOUGUS! The house looked beautiful especially in the winter. The fountain's water looked like time just stopped it, but the fountain itself looked in great condition. The pond was frozen, and the house was white but dozens of lights and reefs covered the entire house.

The boy pushed the gate, and then walked inside. He stepped onto the porch steps, his violet eyes tracing very decoration of the house, as he took a sliver key out of his pocket and then opened the door.

He met with a glorious sight. A large tree that was as big as the floor up to the ceiling, decorated with ordainments and a beautiful angel on top of it. But that wasn't the glorious sight. In the corner, there was his brother sitting in a chair, making out with his girlfriend in his lap.

"Ahem… You guys…." The teen started. The kissing couple jumped up, their face bright red with embarrassment.

The girl around the age 21 was fumbling at the hem of her dress and started to mumble.

His brother smirked, "Why Inuyasha I didn't know that you were here yet…"

Then the boy, or Inuyasha smirked, "And I didn't know that Sessomaru, you and your fiancé was giving a show to the neighbors".

The woman blushed to a deeper shade of red.

His brother glared at him.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "Hey Rin, how's your mother?" he asked as he threw his coat on the coat rack and walked to the fire place to warm up.

The woman, known as Rin, stopped blushing and replied back to her brother-in-law, "She's fine. She can't wait until Christmas however. She has been Christmas shopping since Easter."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "That sounds like your mother. She always liked the Christmas season." He paused, as he saw a letter on the table near by. "Hey, what's this Sess?"

Sessomaru looked at the letter that was never opened, and shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? Rin put over there, when she warmed herself by the fire." He turned to his fiancé, "What is in it anyways?" he asked.

Rin giggled, "do you remember I told you that mom had a sister that lived in the Sunset Shrine?'

Inuyasha nodded as in remembering. "Oh yeah… I remember… It was when Sess **finally** (See how he stressed finally) popped the question, and you mentioned that you had an aunt that lived nearby."

Sessomaru nodded, finally remembering. "Yep. So what does that have to do with the letter Rin?"

Rin grinned, "Well, my aunt and my grandfather are big on tradition. They love holding a family reunion a week before Christmas Eve. They first get in this huge get together, and then we buy gifts for each other. We meet again, on Christmas Eve and exchange the gifts. That letter is an invite… Or so what my cousin told me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a crappy tradition to me" he muttered, as he ripped open the envelope, and quickly skimmed through it.

"Your aunt lives at a shrine house Rin… How the hell is she supposed to fit more then a dozen of family members!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he put the letter back where it was before.

"Do you remember the Shinto Shrine that everyone keeps talking about? Well, my aunt lives there with her two kids, and her grandfather." Rin said as she brushed off the imaginary dirt from her dress.

"Oh…. I see" muttered Inuyasha as he stared at the fire.

* * *

"BUT MOM!" groaned a 17 year old girl, her raven hair swishing wildly behind her. The girl had grayish, brownish eyes, wearing a red sweater with a Santa Claus on it, and a long dark green skirt. 

"No buts Kagome. We are having guests over tonight, and I expect you to be polite and orderly as possible" commanded her mother.

The girl named Kagome sighed in exasperation. "But mom! We don't even know these people!"

Kagome's mother, Asami, or other wise known as Mrs. Hiragishi sighed at her oldest child. "Rin is coming over with her fiancé, and her brother-in-law. I heard that he goes to the same school as you, and an added bonus, he's about the same age as you."

"Fine… But this is only for Rin's sake" Kagome mumbled as she stood up from where she was sitting, and took her overcoat from the rack.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Mrs. Hiragishi, watching her daughter grab her purse.

Kagome paused only for a minute to reply back to her mother. "I'm going Christmas shopping! I'll see you in an hour!" after that, she slammed the door.

Mrs. Hiragishi sighed and glanced over to a picture. "My dear husband, Kagome certainly has your stubbornness." She murmured as walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well… this sucks…" muttered Kagome as she shuffled her feet into the snow. She stared into the sky and watched some of the snow falling. She was currently now outside of the mall, where the colorful lights from the inside shone brightly against the snow. 

Kagome stepped in and was in awe. In the middle of the mall, a huge Christmas tree was lit, with ornaments adoring each branch with a dull glow. An angel was on the top with a halo and feathery wings. She gazed at the tree for a while, and immediately shook her head out of the trance. She sighed as she went through the bustling shoppers that were heading back and forth through out the mall trying to get early Christmas presents.

"Might as well start on Souta's gift…" Kagome thoughtfully said as she stood in front of a toy store. She glanced in and gulped in fright. The store was PACKED with parents and teenagers. She sighed and thought 'wish me luck…' and she plunged into the store without a second thought.

"I'm going out Fluffy. Don't wait up!" yelled out Inuyasha as he pulled on the same coat that he had worn earlier and laced his boots.

"Where are you going?" yelled Sessomaru from the kitchen.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm going Christmas shopping Fluffy. I want to get some presents done before the last few days of Christmas. It's gonna be hectic if I don't get some now."

Sessomaru's head peered out and nodded to his younger brother. "Okay Inuyasha. But DON'T EVER CALL ME FLUFFY!" he yelled as he saw Inuyasha's coat disappear after the door slammed.

Inuyasha chuckled as he heard his brother curse from the other side of the door. He walked to a nearby mall and stopped in front of a Santa Clause waving a bell asking for donations.

He smiled and took out his wallet from the front pocket of his coat and took out a twenty and placed inside the bucket next to the Santa, knowing that it would go to a local charity nearby.

The Santa's eyes widen as he saw a black- haired teen, put a twenty dollar bill inside the bucket. 'What a generous young man… I wonder….' The Santa thought, as he stopped ringing the bell as he watched the teen walk away and go inside the mall.

* * *

Inuyasha wondered around until he got in front of a toys store. He looked up and saw the name of it, and immediately sweatdropped at the title. It read 'Pink Dinosaur'. 

"What the fuck…" muttered Inuyasha. He glanced the inside of the store, and saw more then a hundred people, crammed in the store.

"Might as well get something for Shippo while on the way…" he murmured a she stepped forward.

'He better appreciate this…' was his last thought before he lunged into the crowd of people.

After a few minutes, he was spat out again, with two shopping bags in his right hand. His coat was lopsided, and this shirt was slightly wrinkled with dirt patches around them, as if he was stomped on a group of people.

"This is definite… Even though it is going to be Christmas soon, I am never ever going to that damn store again." He said, as he walked off to another direction.

As soon as Inuyasha was spat out, Kagome then suddenly appeared, her hair mussed up, and her overcoat, ready to slip from her small shoulders she also had a wrinkled bag with her. She sighed and ran her hand through her already messed up hair.

"Damn… what a crowd!" she said out loud. She fiddled with a strand of hair and again sighed. "Might as well get Rin's present while I'm at it…"

She left the store and headed the opposite direction of where our favorite main character headed.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of a nearby store, that read 'Purple Fluff' in huge letters with purple bold print. Inuyasha sweatdropped for the second time that day. "What kind of person makes up these weird titles?" Inuyasha muttered, exasperated by the titles. He walked away from the store, and his eye caught a store that was nearby. 

'White Flower' it read.

'It seems normal… Isn't this the store that Rin keeps jabbering about?' he thought as he started to slow down.

Kagome, in the meanwhile, went past a store named 'Kitten Goods' and soon saw another store right around the corner. Clutching her bag, she hoped that it was the store that she was looking for.

She peered at the title, and saw the name of the store was 'White Flower'.

"This has to be the store that Rin was talking about all this time." Muttered Kagome. As she was about to head inside, she found herself, collide with something warm, and landed on the floor, her bag went scattering over the floor, things flying out.

"Hey! Get off of me!" she yelled as she tried to push the heavy body off of her.

Inuyasha soon realized that he was on top of someone who was currently yelling at him to get off. He stood up and wiped some dirt off of his clothes.

"Hey next time watch where your going bucko!" the feminine voice yelled.

Inuyasha scowled, "then next time don't stand there stupidly looking at the sign of the store wench!" he yelled angrily as he saw that his bags were strewn all over the floor. Some toys that he bought came out of the bag as well.

Kagome looked up and frowned angrily at the teen. She stood up, brushed some dirt from her coat, and started to pick of her bag and the things that fell off during the collision. "One, my name isn't wench, two, maybe you should have watched where you were going, instead of colliding into everyone that just wanted to **admire** the store… Something that guys can't **seem** to do!" she screamed.

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow and growled at her, as he picked some of his stuff up.

They both soon stood up, every thing picked up, and headed to the store.

"What are doing? Stalking me" she asked snidely as she saw him enter the store behind her.

"One, no, and two, I'm not that stupid to even try to stalk you, three, who would **want** to stalk **you** out of all people?" he replied back.

Kagome glared at the teen and stuck her chin out and headed toward a random direction.

Inuyasha went to the opposite counter, and looked through the various eye shadow and make up things that he should get for Rin.

Kagome in the mean while saw that she was in the dressing isle. She went to a rack of clothes and skimmed through them, trying to look for Rin's size and a good looking outfit.

Inuyasha in the meanwhile, was having a** little **trouble finding the right shade though…

"No, I don't think this will look right on Rin… But it might as well… Just in case! Damn why is looking for makeup so hard!" he complained. He looked through some bottles and some foundation as well.

"Who would want to wear this nasty crap anyways?" Inuyasha asked sourly. (Sorry for all those who wear make-up! Well… That'll be me too… But anyways, continuing on with the story!)

"Apparently, most of the female population" a voice said behind him, a little rudely.

Inuyasha swerved around to see the owner of the voice, and glared. "Oh… it's only you…" he muttered as he swerved back around again. "What are you doing here bitch?"

Kagome pursed her lips at the guy. Her annoyance rising. "Well, I just saw that you were having trouble with the make-up. I just wanted to help. Well, it seems that you don't **need** any help!" she abruptly shouted as she started to walk off.

Inuyasha was soon stuck with two choices. To not ask the bloody wench to help him, or ask her to help him that was the question… Ah hell! He groaned and turned around once again.

"Oi wench! I need help!" he shouted. The other customers looked at the two, and an old lady glared at Inuyasha with distaste.

"My name isn't wench baka. It's Kagome.** KA-GO-ME**! You get it?" she replied. "And I'll be glad to help you, just tell me your name."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's Inuyasha. Now can we please hurry it up? My brother is expecting me to actually come to dinner this time."

Kagome sighed and sat next to Inuyasha. "Okay, what is she like?" asked Kagome as her hand got ready to pick out the product needed.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well… To my brother, she's cute; she has a pale cream skin. With big brown eyes, and likes to act like a child at times, she's funny and a klutz as well. Also she has straight black hair, that is somewhere around her shoulder, oh, and also, she's a huge blabber mouth as well." finished Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip, as her eyes scanned the make-up. _'That's sounds just like Rin… but I shouldn't jump into conclusions' _she thought as she chose a color that she thinks that the girl that is eerily sounds familiar would like.

"So who is it for Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she chose out another color of the same product and bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha. "What do you think this would look on her?"

Inuyasha laughed. "It's for my brother's fiancé, and I don't really care. Just choose the product and color that you think will look good on her. She's been raving on and on about this place." He chuckled. "She was about to force my brother to come, but he refused and said that he would never step into such a feminine place."

Kagome chuckled. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked up another product and passed to Inuyasha who put it into one of the shopping baskets.

"I'm getting a Christmas gift for her early, and that way, I'd avoid being trampled by lunatic parents who forgot it was Christmas." He replied.

Kagome nodded. "That's a good point. I just had to get out of the house since mom said that we were going to have guests tonight, including my cousin's brother-in-law, and also her fiancé."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "What a coincidence… Me, my brother and his fiancé are also going to dinner tonight…" he muttered softly.

Kagome nodded in agreement, as she picked up a few other products and grabbed his basket and shoved them in there. She did the same process for while, while Inuyasha watched her.

After a few moments, she tossed the basket to the half sleeping Inuyasha. "Here you go. You might want to stuff them into a gold box with white tissue paper and then actually wrap it and tie it up with a bow." Kagome instructed curtly.

Inuyasha deftly caught the basket, with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks… I guess… I owe you one Kagome." He said as he walked to the check-out counter.

Kagome sighed then grumbled "Well there my good deed for the day. Now to find some clothes that Rin will like…"

She got out of the seat, and went back to the rack of clothes. Soon, she found a sweater, dress, a small hat with a bell at the tip, a shirt, and some pants. Kagome headed to the check-out counter and placed them in front of a girl snapping her bubble gum and stared bluntly at her.

"What ya want?" she growled.

"I need to check these out please" replied Kagome in a curt tone.

The girl nodded and then rang them up, as soon as Kagome saw the total, her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"What the hell?" she muttered. It was a total of $104.95, and she only had $41.00 left for Rin's present. She put the money down and was about to take out a lot of the items out, when a calloused hand slammed some money down.

Kagome glanced up and saw Inuyasha, grinning at her madly. "Here's the rest of the money that is needed…" he paused as he took a glance at the name tag, "Hari." He smiled at the check-out counter girl.

The girl's eyes widen in shock as Inuyasha lifted his hand and found that it was all in cash in ones and fives.

"S-s-sir… Do you know how long it's going to count all of this!" she exclaimed in shock.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well good luck then. Hope you're good at math. But I've already checked and keep the change. Can you please ring these items up for this girl that is gawking at me?" he asked as Hari dumbly nodded and took out a paper bag and folded the clothes in the box and handed Kagome the receipt.

"Thank you and shop here again any time sir!" yelled Hari.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and heaved his bags of things that he bought. He stared at Kagome whom he dragged out of the shop, and had placed the brown bag in her hand.

"Well? Why are you staring at me!" he asked finally annoyed at the staring.

Kagome started to speak slowly. "Why did you do that Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha grinned, loved seeing the surprised expression on her face. "You helped me get the gifts for my soon to be sister-in-law, and I helped you with paying for your gifts. Now I don't owe you anymore!" he said as he started to walk off.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him, her surprised expression now gone. Inuyasha decided to rely back by flicking her off.

And soon earned him a huge bump afterwards…

Little that Kagome and Inuyasha knew, Inuyasha, his brother and Rin were coming to the Shinto Shrine that night… Otherwise known as Kagome's house….

* * *

Q-Q

* * *

A/N: I'M DONE WITH THE REVISED PART OF CH 1! YAY! After 5 months of working on it, trying to improve on it, I finally finished it:-D Please R&R! Also on another note, if anyone of you are interested for beta reading this story… Please tell me when you review or email me! That will be greatly appreciated! Thank you! 

My sister: Oi… you just finished the first chapter… that's not anything to celebrate about, airhead…

Me: SHUTUP! (I'm sorry how the Chapter looks kinda werid, it's b/c won't let me do anything to space it! Please tell me if any of you guys know how to space this!)


	3. Ch 2

A/N: I'm updating a little earlier then before! I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it! And I thank all the reviewers who have encouraged me to write this second chapter. Even though most of them were death threats!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle who had died a few years ago. He was a great man, who loved his children and wife dearly. He had died because of a certain drug called nicotine which is usually found in cigarettes.

If someone that is extremely close to you, or someone from your family, please help them to stop, and pray that they will get better. I send my prayers to my aunt and cousins, as well as the people who are dying because of that accursed drug who have stolen many lives, including my uncle.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! If I did though, I wouldn't be suffering from my sister's nagging…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A Christmas Tale

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 2

'_Christmas is the time for family. The sad thing is that some people become so busy, that they don't realize that they are missing out on their family. Each year that they aren't there on Christmas, it feels like they weren't there for a family celebration. As soon as you know it, time runs out, and you won't be able to cherish the celebration with. Fate and time are valuable things, especially on Christmas. So cherish each moment, even on Christmas Eve.'_

_-Memoir of Inuyasha Takashi_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha sighed and looked himself in a full body mirror. His black eyebrows pushed together in anger and frustration as he ripped off the tie that was chocking him earlier. He frowned once again, and then unbuttoned three buttons that were on the collar and he sighed in relief.

"That's better…" he muttered as he grabbed a black formal jacket. He wore black pants, with dress shoes. He then grabbed a brush and tamed his black hair and placed it into a braid.

He smirked and walked out to go to the bathroom. Just when he was about to open the door, he heard the noise of pounding footsteps. He turned around, just in time for a small, red-headed boy run up to him, and hugs his legs.

Inuyasha looked down and chuckled. "What's the matter Shippo?" he asked as he gently pried off the young boy's fingers. The small 6 year old boy looked up at Inuyasha, his face blue and his breath raspy.

"He-l-p!" he squeaked out. Inuyasha quickly looked at Shippo, and growled at him.

"Let me guess. You put your tie on too tight?" he asked as he pulled down on the small tie and it came loose.

Shippo wheezed and nodded. Inuyasha chuckled. "This is why I don't wear ties. They are invented to choke people to death."

Shippo giggled and hugged Inuyasha once more. "Thanks… daddy…."

* * *

"Come on mom! Do I have to wear this!" complained Kagome as she pulled down her knee length dress. She was wearing a dark blue sparkling knee length dress. It was in a Chinese styled dress. Her hair was let loose, with a diamond barrette holding some of her hair aside. She wore some light makeup and had a bracelet on her wrist.

Her mother smiled. "Well of course dear! It looks lovely on you! Now, we have to wait for Rin and her guests to arrive… Oh dear… I wonder if Souta got his tux on right…" she muttered, slightly worried of her youngest.

Kagome snorted, "Don't worry about the gaki, he's probably asking Grandpa to help."

Mrs. Hiragishi glanced at her daughter and gave her a withering glare. "Now that's making me more worried about him. You know how 'dependable' your grandfather is, Grandpa is about as 'dependable' as one of those folk legends that he keeps on spouting."

Kagome nodded. "That's exactly what I mean… And you tell me that Grandpa is always dependable!" she said cheerfully as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"MOM! HELPPP! GRANDPA IS SLAPPING SUTRAS ON THE TIE!" shouted a boy's voice as Kagome popped the soda lid and sipped some of the soda down.

"What did I tell you mom. I bet that Grandpa is declaring that the tie is cursed with a demon." Kagome cracked a grin. "Who knows? Maybe he's actually right this time."

Kagome's mom didn't hear her as she raced up the stairs, to 'rescue' her 10 year old boy.

Kagome rolled her eyes and set the soda down and was about to sit down on the couch and flip on the T.V. when the door bell rang.

"Kagome! Can you get the door!" yelled out Mrs. Hiragishi from Souta's room. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, and straightened up, her semi-high heel shoes clicking every time she walked on the wooden floor.

Kagome unlocked the door, just when Souta was seen clamoring down the steps, breathing rapidly as her mom and grandfather came down stairs after him, their clothes slightly wrinkled, as in they were in a struggle.

The doorbell rang again, while the family members straightened themselves up. Kagome then finally opened the door, and on the door step, stood a young lady with brown eyes and black hair. Wearing a red dress, with a symbol of a dragon curving around the dress as in a spiral, her hair placed up in a semi-bun and with an engagement ring, glinting against the moonlight.

Next to the young lady was a tall man, his sliver hair placed into a braid that stopped right as his bottom, wearing a blue suit, with a black dress shirt.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you again!" yelled out the young lady as she flung her arms around the teenager. Kagome blinked and then realized that she was being hugged.

"Rin! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her cousin. They both let go and smiled at each other. Rin then hugged her grandfather, then her aunt, and then her cousin, who was shifting uneasily as he tugged at his tie every now and then.

Kagome glanced at her cousin's fiancé and then smiled. She took her hand out and he shook it, his eyes somewhat expressionless as she introduced herself. "My name is Kagome. What's your name?" she asked politely.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takashi…" his baritone voice rumbled as he pulled his hand away.

Her mother glanced at Sesshomaru and the smiled and introduced herself to Sesshomaru. Her grandfather looked at the Sesshomaru as he introduced himself to the old man and then the grandfather immediately slapped a sutra charm on him.

"BEGONE DEMON!" he yelled as he started to slap more on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru blinked at the old man, and slowly started to take off the charms.

"Sir, I'm not a demon…" Sesshomaru calmly said as he handed the sutra charms back to the old man.

The grandfather blinked in surprise. "But the color of your hair! Your eyes! And your markings are just as a demon! How are you not a demon!" he exclaimed, slightly confused.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's a genetic disorder. I inherited from my mother, who had the same color hair as I did and the same markings. My father has the same eyes. But they were quite human thank you."

The grandfather sweatdropped, "Then you must accept my apologies then."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Apologies accepted sir." He said respectfully.

Grandpa nudged Rin and then whispered in her ear, "I like this man Rin. I hope that you two get married soon!"

Rin blushed bright red, as Sesshomaru, Kagome and Mrs. Hiragishi chuckled.

Mrs. Hiragishi looked around and saw that there were no other people. She bit her lip in confusion. "Didn't you say that your brother-in-law is coming Rin?" she asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah… He's here. He's trying to get his son out of the car."

"SON!" everyone yelled out as Rin and Sesshomaru covered their ears.

"Yes son… When he was 16, he went to the orphanage for a report, and saw that there was one kid that hasn't been adopted for 5 years. He decided to adopt him, but he wasn't old enough, so Sesshomaru adopted him, but his brother is really the one who adopted him." Rin said.

"Where you guys talking about us?" asked a masculine voice. Everyone looked and saw a teenager scowling, his violet eyes looking at everyone. His black formal jacket slightly wrinkled, and a kid around the age of 6, who was on the teen's right shoulder. He had brownish-orangish hair, his emerald eyes looking at everyone as if observing them. His blue suit looked wrinkled, and his small tie was loose.

Mrs. Hiragishi looked at the young man and smiled. "Nice to meet you! My name is Asami Hiragishi. And yours?" she asked.

The teen smiled. "My name is Inuyasha Takashi," he started off then a squeak came from Kagome.

Inuyasha turned away from Mrs. Hiragishi as he looked at Kagome, his violet eyes looking at her with recognition.

"IT'S YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both shouted at the same time.

Everyone in the room looked at them in surprise. The grandfather looked at them, with a raised eyebrow.

"You two… know each other?" asked Sesshomaru with a puzzled look.

"Yes!" they both shouted, still glaring at each other.

"How?" asked Rin. She bit her lip in confusion; it was strange that Inuyasha hadn't told them that he met a girl. Especially after what happened with his previous stalker…

"We bumped into each other when we were going Christmas shopping…" started off Inuyasha.

"But then we went into the same store to find a gift for someone…" continued on Kagome.

"I helped her pay for the gift that she got…" Inuyasha replied.

"And I helped him chose a gift." Kagome finished.

Shippo looked at his father and the girl that his daddy was arguing with. He cocked his head slightly and then asked, "Are you my daddy's girlfriend?"

Inuyasha blushed and placed his son down to explain that he didn't have a girlfriend, while Kagome chocked on her own spit.

"You see Shippo… I met her when I was shopping for gifts for Christmas… She helped me get a gift and I helped her pay for one… We are just…" Inuyasha trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Friends" finished Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her with gratitude as Souta sniggered at the two's predicament.

Mrs. Hiragishi smiled and then excused herself, saying that she had to prepare the meal. The grandfather looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru strangely, and then asked, "If you two are brothers… Why don't you look similar?" he asked.

Inuyasha frowned then appeared once more, as Sesshomaru's frown increased. "You see… We aren't really brothers. I'm Sesshomaru's half brother. My mother had black hair and violet eyes. But I'm told that when I feel a certain emotion, my eyes turn amber like Sessy here." Inuyasha answered as he picked up his son, and started to walk into the house.

"We don't like to talk about it very much…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

Kagome winced, 'Bad move grandpa… Really bad move.'

The grandfather winced, "I'm sorry I brought up the subject boys. Now, why don't you both make yourself comfortable?" he asked as he quickly changed the subject.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he walked to the living room of the shrine and sat down on the plush couch.

He set Shippo down next to him. "Here you go Shippo. Now sit still while I take off your tie." Inuyasha said as he slid the tie off. Shippo sighed in relief and then looked at his father a hugged him.

Souta, was watching, and then walked up to Inuyasha, "May Shippo and I play some video games?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't have to be tense around me kid. Sure. Just don't give him too much sugar. He'll go crazy."

Shippo grinned at his father and then jumped out of his seat and ran to Souta's room with Souta who was excitedly talking on what games he had.

Kagome hesitantly walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. Her hands twisting the hem of her dress, as Inuyasha looked at her.

"This… is weird…" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well… It depends on your definition of weird Kagome. If you call weird, an unusual meeting, then yes, it is weird."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Yeah… Wow! You actually used my name once without an insult!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So… what of it?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "I think it means that you like me a little bit more now, since you've got to know me!" she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Please! Who would like you wench!" he snidely replied.

Kagome glared at him furiously, "What was that you bastard!" she yelled.

Inuyasha smirked, "You heard me… Wench," he smirked at the furious Kagome.

"You… You… BAKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled out Kagome, furious at the violet eyed man. She lunged at him her legs straddling his waist and she pounded at his chest.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You know, that's not going to hurt me right?" he snickered.

Kagome furiously kept on beating, "I DON'T CARE!" she shouted as she felt that her arms were getting tired. She collapsed on Inuyasha, her arms hurting from trying to pound Inuyasha into oblivion.

"Ermm… should I come back later?" asked a female voice hesitantly. They both looked up and saw that Rin was blushing a deeper color red as she was backing away slowly.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the position that they were in. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's torso and her knee length dress had rode up, when she was pounding him with her fists.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped back, their faces flushed in embarrassment.

"It's not what you think it is!" Kagome yelled as she started to scoot as far as she can from Inuyasha.

Rin glanced at the two with a mischievous glance. "Sure it isn't…" she smirked.

Inuyasha glared at Rin. "Get your mind out of the gutter Rin! It isn't like that!" he said, then he looked at Rin with a stern gaze, "And don't even think about telling anyone with your big mouth to everyone else…" he growled.

Rin sighed in defeat, "Fine… fine… you win…" she said sadly. Inuyasha smirked in triumph while Kagome giggled.

"But… for me to not tell anyone of this… erhm… 'special moment' you must do something for me." Rin grinned.

Kagome glared at her cousin in hatred. "Damn you Rin… Damn you…."

Inuyasha growled at Rin who was smirking gleefully. "Now I know why Sesshomaru is going to marry you. That bastard is just as crafty as you are."

Rin grinned, "I know, isn't it wonderful!" Both of the teens growled at the happy adult.

"Okay. My condition is that you have to go under every mistletoe that is in this house and kiss under **every one of them**. All of them, right on the lips." Rin evilly grinned.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned bright red. "You have to be joking Rin!" wailed Kagome.

"There is **no** way that **I'm** kissing that** wench**!" yelled Inuyasha furiously.

Rin shrugged, "Okay then… I guess Sesshomaru will be glad to hear that you finally have a girlfriend…" she teased.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. "You **have** to be kidding Rin!" they both yelled.

Rin smirked. "Nope… Unless you want me to tell, I'd do it right now…" she warned.

"Fine… How many mistletoes are in this shrine anyways?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome froze up at that question. "Well…." she muttered as she scratched her head.

"Well… What!" Inuyasha yelled, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Well… Let's just say that there are over… fifteen mistletoes?" Kagome squeaked quietly.

"**WWWHHHHAAATTT!**"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from skinning some potatoes as he heard a loud yell. "What was that?" he muttered.

Mrs. Hiragishi shrugged as she went back to crushing some of the herbs. "I have no idea… But I think it's not a big deal. Your brother is such a gentleman I think he won't stir up any trouble."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, 'You have no idea how much trouble he can cause… you have no idea…'

He sighed and went back to the potatoes.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the cringing Kagome. "You have to be **joking**!" he yelled, "What kind of idiot would put up **over** 15 mistletoes!" he asked exasperated.

Rin smirked, "Grandpa .He believes that if you put mistletoes they will give you good luck. But, he doesn't know that under every single mistletoe you have to kiss." Rin smirked as she winked at the blushing pair.

"God… What kind of family am I going to be related too!" Inuyasha complained as he was dragged by Rin, who was dragging Kagome at the same time.

"Well… Technically Yashi, you aren't really related to them…" Rin trailed off, smiling happily.

Inuyasha sighed and glared at Kagome, "Tell your grandfather, that the mistletoe is used for **kissing** not for **good luck**!" he stressed out.

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Well, why don't you tell him yourself… Little Yashi…"

Inuyasha growled, "Why… you little wench!" he yelled out as he tried to tackle her.

Rin's hand that was dragging him by the arm tightened her grip as she continued to walk to the front door mistletoe. "Don't you dare Inuyasha…I could tell Fluffy about that little incident happened to his favorite boa…" she warned.

Inuyasha abruptly shut his mouth and continued to be dragged to the front door.

Kagome looked at her cousin, puzzled. "What do you mean 'little incident happened to his favorite boa'?" she asked.

Rin giggled, "I'll tell you later, but anyways, we're here!" she exclaimed happily.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up. The accursed twig hung cheerfully from the doorway. "Might as well get it done and over with."

Kagome flushed a deep red. "But Rin, we barely know each other!" she exclaimed as she tried to convince her cousin to abandon this ridiculous scheme.

"You are right Kagome…" muttered Rin as she let go of the couple.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in relief. "Good." Inuyasha muttered.

"But… On Christmas Eve, when Inuyasha comes over, you guys have to kiss beneath one mistletoe." Rin said content that she had another deal planned out.

Inuyasha groaned in defeat, "Fine Rin. It's a deal…. Just please don't tell Fluffly about this!"

"About what little brother?" asked a stoic voice.

Rin turned around and smiled, as she saw her fiancé standing behind them, wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"Oh nothing! Noting happened!" squeaked Kagome as she started to back away from Sesshomaru who was raising his eyebrow at the two teens.

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you all that dinner's about to be served, all we need to do is get Souta, Mr. Hiragishi (grandfather) and Shippo, and also set the table." Sesshomaru said as draped the dishrag over his shoulder.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, "Fine, I'll get everyone else, and the wench can set the dishes." Inuyasha replied as she started to walk away.

"HEY! Who do you think you are ordering around, and calling me a wench!" yelled Kagome furiously.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm sorry, I have seemed to forgotten your name…"

Kagome growled angrily and him and stomped off to set the table as she muttered a few curse words under her breath in any langue she knew.

Inuyasha's smirk grew as he saw Kagome stomp off, and thought to himself, 'Inuyasha – 1, Kagome – 0!'

Rin and Sesshomaru blinked him surprise as they both watched the two people walk away. "Isn't that sweet Sessy-kun! They like each other!" Rin cooed.

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes when his soon- to- be- wife cooed. "Hon, how can they like each other if their always arguing!" he asked.

Rin smirked, "Well, isn't this how we started off this way Sessy-kun?" she asked cutely while snuggled to him, and traced his chest with her pointer finger.

Sesshomaru kissed her head softly and murmured against it,"Yeah… although the meeting was at a business meeting."

Rin smiled, "Yeah… And the circumstances were slightly different then." She kissed the bottom of his jaw lightly and pushed away unwillingly.

"We have to go to the dinning room before Inuyasha sees us like this…" she muttered. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. I'm getting sick and tired of Inuyasha trying to blackmail me." He grumbled, annoyed at his little brother's interruptions and attempted blackmails.

They both walked to the dinning room, softly talking and holding hands.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around, and bit his lip. "Damn… I should've asked the wench for directions before she left to set the table…" he muttered as he started to open a door to a room.

He opened it and peered inside it, the walls were painted a baby blue color, with purple blots covering occasionally, as if the person who painted the room decided to splatter purple paint. The bed was in the corner of the room, near the window, with white sheets and stuffed animal sitting next to the pillow.

He also noticed a desk near the bed, on the opposite wall. It was an oak desk, covered with papers, books, and a laptop. Inuyasha walked to the desk and saw that the books were study books. Mostly all the books had something that had to do with math.

There was a picture, faced down as in if the owner of the room didn't want to see the picture anymore. Inuyasha, curiously picked up the frame and froze, his violet eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"This must've been Kagome's dad…" he muttered as he held the picture frame in his hand gently.

The picture was a little girl on the swings, with a baby in her arms, with a man with black hair and grayish-brownish eyes, his hands on the young girl's shoulder.

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, and put the photo down. "Damn… I still have to find Shippo and Souta…" he muttered as he raced out of the room and closed the door.

He didn't notice something that was white sticking out of the back of the frame, fluttering every now and then.

* * *

"YEES!" a high pitched scream was heard from Shippo, as he did his victory dance around the room.

Souta groaned and slammed his controller down, disappointed. He let out a small laugh as he saw his new friend had started to do some strange dance moves.

Shippo soon joined in the laugher, as the two boys laughed, for no good reason at all.

As soon as the laughter died down, Shippo looked at Souta, "Do you want to play another game before dinner starts?" he asked.

Souta nodded, but then smirked, "But this time, I get your controller."

"Fine… But I'll still beat you!" Shippo exclaimed as he grabbed Souta's controller and they shoved the game into the PS-2 and started to pick the characters that they wanted to play.

As they were doing that, the door opened, and Inuyasha's head peered in. "Come on you guys, it's time for dinner, and the stupid girl is setting the tables. I also have to get the old geezer as well." he muttered to himself.

Shippo grinned at the sight of Inuyasha opening the door wider to let the boys out of the room. Souta nodded as he exited out of the game and took out the game from its spot on the PS-2.

He dashed out of the room to catch up with the smiling Shippo. Inuyasha smiled as the two boys challenged a race to see who would get to dinner the fastest.

Inuyasha remembered with his father was alive, and he and Sesshomaru would race down the stairs to see who was the fastest. He and Sesshomaru would do that all the time… until their father died. Inuyasha shook his head rapidly as he walked down the stairs.

He then saw that Souta and Shippo were in a dog pile, laughing joyfully as they looked at each other. Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked up, as he looked at the two boys. He chuckled and grabbed Shippo first, and placed him on his shoulder, and squatted down.

"Come on, get on my back Souta. Let's hurry and get the old man before dinner starts." Inuyasha said as he smiled as the boy climbed on his back.

Inuyasha stood up carefully, being careful not to drop any of the boys. "Well then let's go find your grandfather…" he said as he started off.

Souta then tapped him on the shoulder, "Umm… Takashi-san-"

"Call me Inuyasha. I'm not that old." Inuyasha chuckled as he continued walking.

"Well… Inuyasha, do you know that we're going to wrong way?" he asked timidly.

Inuyasha reluctantly turned around as he nervously chuckled. "I knew that…." He muttered.

'Damn… maybe I should've asked for directions from that wench after all…' he though bitterly as they continued to look for the old man.

* * *

Kagome muttered some curses as she peered back and saw that Inuyasha was gone to get Souta, Shippo and Grandpa. So, she stomped back into the kitchen and grabbed some of her mother's best china dishes and silverware, scowled and went to the dinning room to set up the plates and eating utensils.

"Chikushou… I can't believe he ordered me around like that… That baka actually told **me** what to do in my own **house!**!" she exclaimed furiously as she set down the china plate for each seat and placed the forks next to them neatly. She turned the glasses upright, and was fuming angrily at the same time.

"That… that… **that infuriating baka!**" Kagome muttered. She got some napkins from the kitchen and soon placed a napkin on everyone's china plate.

"MOM! IS DINNER READY?" she yelled as she saw her mother go back into the kitchen to check on the duck that was going to served as the main course.

"The duck is ready! Why don't you bring out the mash potatoes and some of the bread?" Mrs. Hiragishi asked as she pulled on some of her oven mittens and pulled out the duck.

Kagome sighed, "Fine mom! I'll get the mash potatoes and the bread!" she yelled out.

Kagome walked to the kitchen and got the two bowls that contained the mash potatoes and set them down on the two sides of the table. Then she got the bread that was in a huge woven basket that also had some containers of butter that you would find in a buffet. Kagome placed it near the middle of the table.

"I got it mom!" Kagome yelled as she walked back to the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. She flipped the channel to the news and sat there, watching it until her mother got the duck set.

"I wonder how Inuyasha no baka is faring with Souta and Grandpa…" Kagome wondered out loud, curious on how he was faring.

* * *

"OOOIIII! WHERE IS THE OJISAN?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently at the boy on his back.

"Well… He's not in his usual hangouts… He might be inside the well house." Souta thought thoughtfully.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that he might be in the well house in the first place?" Inuyasha groaned.

Souta gulped as Inuyasha set him down, "Well… The well house isn't exactly what we call a friendly place. We don't go there unless we really have to. In Grandpa's case, he likes to go there, as he would say it, demons might come out and bite you!" Souta imitated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me… You grandfather is the shrine priest in this shrine."

Souta nodded, "Yeah… ever since he was 13, he believed in demons. When he turned 26, he became the priest of this shrine."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "How do you know all this?" he asked, confused on how a boy like Souta would know anything about his grandfather's past.

"When I finished my home work, and dinner hadn't started yet, mom would force me to listen through the suffering of grandpa's stories." Souta replied off handily as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to the direction of the well house.

Shippo however didn't hear a word, and kept on sleeping peacefully on his 'father's' shoulder.

"So, this is the well house?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the well house, with his lips pursed together, as in studying it.

It looked like a run down hut, to be honest. It didn't look like it was kept well as the house. There was some mold growing on the sides, the wood was slightly decaying, and the pale jade looking roof looked like it was going to crumble down on them any second.

"Yep… Kagome accidentally fell into the well once when she tried to show the tourists that come here every now and then that the well isn't dangerous as it says. She suffered a concussion after that, and stayed in the hospital for 3 days. She was fine after that." Souta said as he looked at the well house warily.

Inuyasha sighed and headed in after he set Shippo down into Souta's arms. He climbed the moss covered steps and cautiously looked in the well house.

He walked in, "Hello! Kagome's grandfather? Are you in here?" he asked as he looked around. He stopped and glanced at the grey-stoned well.

"This… well… it seems… familiar to me…' Inuyasha thought surprised, as he walked down some wooden steps into the area with the well.

He touched it attentively and saw that the well was blocked with boards and ofudas. When he was about to take his hand away from the well, his eye sight suddenly went black, as he fell forward, onto the dirt.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_He saw darkness… more darkness. Just then a streak of light had shone, and Inuyasha reached for that light. When he got to it, he saw that he was in a different place. _

_There were trees everywhere, and flowers nearby the well. He looked around, confused. Inuyasha tried looking for the house that he was visiting, but then saw only trees and a pathway near by._

_He stood up, brushed the dirt from his pants, and started to follow the pathway. He took a glance of his surroundings, and saw that there were just birds, flowers, trees, and herbs everywhere. _

_He soon got closer, and saw that there was smoke coming from the distance. 'If there is smoke… then there must be people nearby here!' Inuyasha thought excitedly as he started to run to the smoke. Then he saw a girl in a school uniform walking down the pathway to the well, her hands were griping onto the handles of her bike as she huffed and muttered curses every now and then. _

"_HEY! GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I AM!" he shouted as he saw that the girl didn't stop to look at him, nor to say hi. The girl kept on walking, her face still downcast. She then looked up and his eyes widen. _

_The girl that was walking down the pathway looked exactly like Hiraghshi Kagome. He then saw, a teenager, around the age of 16-19 stop the girl. _

"_Where are **you** going wench!" the guy yelled. The guy's clothes where certainly strange, Inuyasha thought as he observed them. The guy had amber eyes like his brother, but the guy had dog ears, and his clothes weren't from the 21st century. _

"_For your information Inuyasha, I'm going home! So, OSUWARI!" yelled out the girl. _

_Inuyasha bit his lip in surprise, as he saw the teen boy, slam down into the ground. "Damn it… That hurt!" the teen complained, "Damn you bitch!" he grumbled. _

_The girl turned the other way and went to the well. She hopped into it, and her bicycle was leaning against the well. _

"_Damn… I wish… I wish…." The teen boy muttered as he stood up. He rolled up his hands into a fist, "I wish that I'd keep my big moth shut and tell Kagome that I love her…" he muttered as he walked away, sulking. _

_Inuyasha blinked in surprise, just then he heard a voice calling out to him._

"_INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" he heard, just then a blinding light appeared and he opened his eyes._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

He looked around in surprise. "Where am I?" he grumbled.

Souta sighed in relief, "Good. I thought that you were unconscious for a moment." Souta shifted Shippo to another arms as he helped Inuyasha up and Inuyasha brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair, "At least we know the old geezer isn't here."

Souta nodded, "Yeah… I wonder though… where can grandpa be?"

They all came out of the broken down well house, and went inside the house, wondering on how many places can an old man hide.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she craned her neck to the kitchen. Her mother, Rin and Sesshomaru were setting the preparations up and to set everything in the right place.

"Are you almost done with the preparations mom!" Kagome asked as she looked at the dinning room table and saw that everything was set.

"Yes dear we got everything set! So please call down Inuyasha, Shippo, Souta and Grandpa!" her mother exclaimed as she washed her hands and wiped them on her apron.

Kagome nodded and was about to jump out of her seat on the couch, when she heard a faint snoring. She noticed it was coming from the couch next to her. She peered onto the next couch and sweatdropped.

It was her grandfather, lying on the couch, snoring away, peacefully. Kagome groaned and went to the other couch. She squatted and looked at her grandfather, and then poked him. "Grandpa… Grandpa… It's TIME TO WAKE UP!" she shouted.

"ACCK!" screamed the grandfather in surprise as he was yelled at. He saw that his granddaughter had sat up and smoothed out her dress.

"Come on Grandpa, it's time for dinner to start." Kagome said as she helped her grandfather up.

Just then, three males came in through the door. One of them was holding a sleeping kid, and the other one had a furious expression on his face.

"**WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" **

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA! I feel evil to leave you guys at a cliff-hanger... Well... sort of at least. Anyways, I hope that this chapter didn't seemed rushed... Please if you enjoyed it, R&R!


End file.
